The Lair
"dungeon and thousands of miles of dark and moist tunnels. It is easy to become trapped here and never find your way to any other room. Beware of trolls as gamegrl hangs out here and often can be found snacking on them in a dark corner." ~ Room Details The Lair's Policy on Trolls, Spammers, Flooders and General Noobs "STFU or GTFO" Unless you can be saved, the above statement is inevitable. Moderators in the Lair Creature71, Bilious, R0cky. Current Lairians Lairian, noun: Regular, inhabitant of "The Lair". A user accepted by all other Lairians. IN REVERSE ALPHABETICAL ORDER: T473R A regular. Annoying and hyperactive, generally very easy to hate, yet everybody loves him. His name says Tater. SquelchySounds Resident anime addict/Code Geass fangirl. Talks about yaoi more than some people like; but not enough for some! Sinister_Waffle Well loved and well known Lairian, good with Syrup. Goes by the alt LDG_emily. do not make her mad!!! FINALLY HAD HER CHILD! Shadow_Killer2 Annoying by nature according to Bawberry. Loyal to friends and is only serious when he needs to be. sagespyder The "Mother of the Lair", Sage is lovely. One of our oldest Lairians. Constantly drunk and happy her hubby is home. Reaping The artist Formerly Known as Reaping101. Possibly the most well known troll of the Lair - is good at what he does. Parkinsons Sexy marmite. ParaNoir One of the oldest Lairians, creator of this page. Necropotence How can someone cause so much friction whilst remaining so decent? He is an enigma. MrQuiggles Old time Lairian! Good to have around. also now known as CPLquiggles. Memorystick He remembers things. A well known Lairian. he is just awesome! Location currently unknown. Ines Just sort of hangs there, like a rotted testicle. A loved Lairian. Gwendolinda_Rose The Lair's common slut. Not a whore. A slut. Is easily confused with Elva. With another Reg, Shinuzi, and is commonly found attacking the bitchy trolls. Can't believe R0cky lowered himself to posting that - "The Lair's common slut"? How can you expect anyone to respect you when you say things like that? Get over yourself Gwen, please. ~Para Gamegrl Owns the Lair in more ways than one. 0% personality. fortmomo53 Known as both "fort" and "momo", he is a very talkative person. "momo" means "peach" in Japanese, so his name means "fort peach" Elva2135 Doesn't deserve her name here, but people will moan if she's removed. Demonfyre52 A well known Lairian who always comes back, even after many months. Creature71 Ave! Has all the badges. Vale! Creature is a mod?! All day! Bilious Often there, sometimes even says something. Fortunately, he is now a mod. Bawberry A Lairian who pops in the lair every now and then. FINALLY added to the wiki. AmberVael Sometimes says something, often there. L Day Lockdown Day. On the 23rd of December, a moderator (respectfully unnamed) entered the Lair, knowing nothing of what lay ahead. After some of the usual chat, a "lock down" was announced. The Lair revolted, resulting in many silences - including regulars. More moderators appeared, causing even more anguish for the slightly (but not very) innocent Lairians who then revolted even more, worsening the situation. Eventually, the Lair devoured approximately 5 moderators and Greg and Alison popped in for a chit chat and a cup of tea. References Lair, The Lair, The Lair